The present invention relates generally to the field of film or video camera equipment supports, and more particularly, is directed to a readily adjustable support suitable for use with various types of resilient equipoising mechanisms, such as the interconnected, spring-loaded arms of some operator-carried camera stabilizing systems.
Camera supports and camera stabilizing systems of the general type forming the subject matter of the present invention have increased in popularity and utilization over the past several years. Such systems have become an accepted additional tool to provide a higher quality of results than previously possible with hand-held film or video cameras when site limitations render the use of a conventionally dolly mounted camera too expensive, restrictive or time consuming. U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,168 to Brown and U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,028 to Brown and DiGiulio are illustrative of the type of camera stabilizing systems that are currently available. One popular camera stabilizing system licensed under U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,168 is currently being manufactured and sold by Cinema Products Corporation, Los Angeles, Calif., under the trademark "STEADICAM". The support arm constructions of these patents are herein incorporated by reference. Another system, also licensed under U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,168 is called "PANAGLIDE" and is available for rent from Panavision, Inc. of Tarzana, Calif. While these systems have been extensively employed, and have generally achieved the desired purpose of greatly improving the quality of hand-held cinematography, the configuration and construction of the camera equipment support elements of these presently available types have not proved equal to the continuous advance in the versatility of the art and the technical skill of the best operators now using the equipment.
Operators are now routinely called upon to do a great deal more than the relatively straightforward running and stair-climbing shots of five years ago. A recent scene designed for the "STEADICAM" system, for instance, required the operator to cross a yard, climb porch stairs, and enter a house ahead of an actor and actress, get behind them as they have an elaborate argument while moving rapidly through a dining room and kitchen, precede" them into the living room, climb upon a hidden elevator which lifts the operator up through a hole in the ceiling to the second floor as they climb the stairs, follow them at high speed into their bedroom and narrow bathroom, precede them back out the hall, jump on the elevator for the ride down as they descend the stairs, circle them twice as they embrace in the living room, back slowly out the door, down the steps, across the walk, step onto a crane and ride slowly up and back for a steady one minute hold for end titles. (Length of scene: four-and-a-half minutes.) This type of shot can perhaps be accomplished (with some difficulty) by a skilled operator using the presently available equipment, but certainly would have been considered impossible just a few years ago. In order to obtain such shots, compromises must sometimes be made because of the limitations of the present equipment. Since the heaviest 35 mm silent cameras are now routinely employed (weighing as much as forty pounds with a super-speed lens), a design which could permit lighter construction of the camera support itself would ease the operator's burden and allow him greater endurance. Also, at times, the operator and his assistant must stop shooting in order to perform elaborate and time consuming modifications to the equipment, some of which were not contemplated in the original design, and which are therefore arbitrarily difficult to accomplish. If the operator wishes to shoot in the so called "low mode" with a lens height in the range between knee and waist, he is required to switch the components around and re-balance them with the camera body now hanging from the bottom of the support.
Operators now are frequently required to execute the most complicated and demanding shots within close quarters on location interiors, and the fact that the battery projects rearwardly, and the electronics package projects forwardly on the models presently available, means that during an actual pan of the camera from side to side, the support must be held at a distance sufficiently removed from the camera operator's body to permit clearance between himself and the battery, and he must be continually conscious of the projection forward of the electronics in order not to bump into objects on the set.
If space requirements become particularly tight, such as in a helicopter or automobile interior, the operator's only recourse is to rearrange the "STEADICAM" system components into its "compact vehicle mode" by using a ball and socket provided in place of the gimbal, mounted close under the camera body, and which therefore permits the electronics and battery to be balanced nearer to the camera body (thus taking up less room top-to-bottom.) This mode requires a nearly complete disassembly of the support, and considerably restricts the operator's view of the monitor screen, as it is partially hidden under the camera mounting plate. Also problems have arisen because the ball and socket is never as freely movable as a proper gimbal, and therefore, some of the angular motions of the cameraman may get through to the camera lens.
Even in conventional operation, additional problems occur if the operator is required to tilt up drastically. The ability of the monitor to tilt correspondingly and therefore to remain visible to the operator, has been either non-existant or severely limited by the structure of the existing monitor housing bracket.
Finally, it is sometimes desirable to shoot with the camera pointing to the rear, while maintaining the position of the monitor in front of the operator, so he can face forward as he moves. In the past, it has been necessary to stop shooting, and remount some or all of the components, and rebalance them in order to accomplish this.